


Moving In (To Every Single Aspect of Danny’s Life, Including the Boring Bits like Dry-Cleaning) [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Romance, Steve is an emotional octopus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: It felt wrong for Steve to sound unsure of his place in Danny’s life. His place in Danny’s life was at Danny’s side, driving him slowly insane. Steve should feel secure about that.





	Moving In (To Every Single Aspect of Danny’s Life, Including the Boring Bits like Dry-Cleaning) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [westgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/westgirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Moving In (To Every Single Aspect of Danny’s Life, Including the Boring Bits like Dry-Cleaning)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/509563) by [westgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/westgirl/pseuds/westgirl). 



> Cover art by Librarychick_94. Many thanks to westgirl for permission to record her story!

Length: 00:52:01

File size: 51.7 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/MovingIn.mp3)


End file.
